El accidente que nos abrió los ojos
by Criminal Minds fanfics Javi
Summary: JJ sufre un terrible accidente y Reid lo ve todo pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a JJ? Quizás no sea el mejor summary pero, por favor pasen y lean.
**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Para los que ya leyeron mi historia anterior deben estar preguntándose ¿Qué hace esta loca escribiendo un One-Shot si no ha actualizado su otro fanfic en más de dos años? Bueno, la respuesta que es estos últimos días he estado leyendo por aquí fanfics y** **quedé totalmente inspirada a hacer este otro. Les prometo que no dejaré de pensar en cómo continuar la otra historia y gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia haha.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decirles para aburrirlos, les dejo mi primer One-Shot. (palabras en cursiva representan pensamientos)**

* * *

 _ **POV REID**_

Me encontraba caminando por la vereda de la calle tranquilamente. Contemplando aquella maravillosa ciudad; sus edificios, casas, habitantes, animales, árboles. Eso siempre ayudaba a relajarme cuando me sentía triste y estresado por algo o cuando simplemente quería caminar.

Era sábado, por lo que no teníamos que trabajar hoy.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada detalle de aquél hermoso lugar hasta que la vi a ella. Sí, Jennifer Jareau se encontraba caminando por la ciudad en la vereda del frente.

Continué mirándola hasta que ella empezó a dar vueltas como si estuviese buscando alguien. Sus ojos buscaron y buscaron hasta que se clavaron en los míos.

Inconscientemente sonreí.

\- ¡Spence! -Me gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a cruzar la calle.

El semáforo se encontraba en verde, lo cuál significaba que los peatones podían cruzar.

Desde ese momento vi todo en cámara lenta.

JJ venía caminando hacia mi sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de ella. Veía su pelo moverse al ritmo que el viento quería.

Sentía sus ojos cada vez más cerca de los míos y ella aún seguía con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, todos la querían mucho; y cómo no, si era muy cercana, cariñosa, preocupada, alegre, bonita, inteligente. Para mí, ella era perfecta.

Una mueca de desconcierto apareció en su bello rostro al ver la cara de horror que yo puse y a la vez de que intentaba gritarle algo para que se corriera de ahí. Pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

 _Ningún puto sonido._

Me arrepiento totalmente de no poder haber reaccionado a tiempo y gritarle algo o por lo menos haber corrido y empujarla para salvarla.

Pestañee y al abrir mis ojos ella se encontraba en el piso todo lleno con su sangre y aún consciente, lo que fue lo que más me dolió, y mirando conductor del auto que la impactó. Dirigió sus bellos ojos azules a los míos y me dio una sonrisa.

Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo y me derrumbaba por dentro.

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR! - Dije al instante en que reaccioné luego de esa fuerte escena.

Me aproximé a ella y puse en práctica todos mis conocimientos de medicina y primeros auxilios mientras esperaba a la ambulancia para que llegara.

\- R... Reid- Me dijo mientras por su cara corría una lágrima que le recorrió desde sus ojos hasta el cuello, pero eso no le impidió dejar de sonreírme. Ella era tan fuerte, tan valiente.

\- JJ, te prometo que todo va estar bien.- Le dije con la voz quebrada y a con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. Me prohibí a mi mismo llorar, tenía que mantener la calma frente a ella y así inspirarle seguridad y confianza. - No dejaré que nada malo te pase ¿Ok? la ambulancia llegará pronto, por favor mantente conmigo y no cierres los ojos por ningún motivo.- Tenía heridas muy profundas, estaba agotada y muy adolorida, estaba sufriendo mucho, por más que lo intentaba ocultar.

Justo en el momento en que JJ empezó lentamente a cerrar sus azulados ojos la ambulancia llegó. La subieron a la camilla y yo me subí en la ambulancia con ella para acompañarla al hospital.

Estaba desesperado, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Me sentía mareado, desconcertado, enrabiado, impotente, estúpido, desilusionado y muy enojado conmigo mismo por lo que pasó.

.

.

.

La presión me estaba matando, se me nubló la vista y no pude evitar marearme luego de todas las vueltas que había dado por la sala de espera mientras lo único que quería era ver a JJ y saber que todo estaba bien. Decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Yo la amaba, nunca se lo había dicho pero no podía dejarla ir y menos si ella no sabía mis sentimientos. Sería algo que nunca me perdonaría.

Entre tanta vuelta, tanto lío y tanta presión, había olvidado por completo llamar al resto del equipo y decirles. Saqué mi teléfono con la intención de llamarles pero justo en ese momento un doctor entró por la puerta preguntando por algún familiar de Jennifer. Sin pensarlo, levanté mi mano y me dirigí hasta él. Le dije que era un amigo y compañero de trabajo de ella. Me pidió que lo acompañase a la habitación donde se encontraba JJ descansando. Afortunadamente su vida no corría peligro, pero si la ambulancia no hubiera llegado en ese momento ni yo haberle prestado una atención de primeros auxilios, seguramente esta historia sería muy diferente.

Entré a la habitación de JJ pero ella seguía dormida así que me senté en una especie de sillón que había y lo acerqué hasta el lado derecho de su cama. Le tomé la mano y comencé a acariciarle su rostro. Aquello que le había pasado era totalmente horroroso y su cuerpo y rostro demostraban en rasguños, cortaduras y heridas el terrible accidente que había tenido.

-JJ... - Comencé a decirle mientras rozaba mis dedos con su mano derecha con cuidado.- Lo siento mucho... No hice nada para poder ayudarte, me quedé estático como un imbécil viendo como te pasaba todo esto. - Mi voz se quebró al igual que mi interior. Pude sentir una cálida lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla. - JJ, yo te amo... y me moriría si alguna vez dejase que esto te volviera a ocurrir o si esto hubiera sido peor. No sería capaz de perdonarme a mi nunca. Lo siento mucho JJ. - Le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero que era suficiente para demostrar todo lo que la amaba. Luego de unos minutos sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y cómo no, si llevaba horas ahí esperando a JJ y que saliera de urgencias para que la llevaran a una habitación a descansar. Fui cerrando lentamente mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en la cama de JJ justo al lado de ella, agarrando aún su mano y con el resto de mi cuerpo en el sofá.

 _ **POV JJ**_

Sentía un dolor horroroso recorrer absolutamente todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía pésimo y asustada por lo que decidí cerrar mis ojos y disponerme a descansar. Unos segundos antes de que pudiera quedarme dormida escuché como se abría la puerta de la habitación pero un impulso en mi interior me dijo que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y me siguiera acostada sobre la cama del hospital.

Sentí como unos dedos rozaban mi rostro y una mano tomaba la mía.

-JJ- Escuché una voz que era imposible de olvidar y que ya sabía de quién se trataba... Spence.- Lo siento mucho... - ¿Lo sentía?, pero si no fue su error. Fue netamente toda mi culpa por haber cruzado la calle sin prestar atención a mi alrededor por más luz verde que diera el semáforo. Seguía con mis ojos cerrados pero sin entender aún por qué. Quizás una parte de mí no quería interrumpirle su hermosa voz y quería seguir escuchándolo. Sigue hablándome pero creo que me congelé cuando- JJ, yo te amo...- Me dijo unas palabras más pero en mi mente fueron esas las palabras que decidieron quedarse dando vueltas. Él me amaba. Una parte de mí se sentía desconcertada ante tal confesión pero la mayoría de mi cuerpo, corazón y mente quedaron completamente felices de escuchar lo que dijo.

Sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla lleno de pasión y emociones para luego sentir cómo apoyaba su cabeza en mi cama y se disponía a dormir.

 _¿Será esto un sueño?, ¿Será verdad eso que me dijo?, ¿Estoy segura de que sigo viva?, ¿Segura de que si ponía a dormir mañana sentiré la misma mano aferrándose con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la mía como lo estaba haciendo ahora? ¿O al abrir mis ojos mañana ya no habrá nadie a mi lado?_

Decidí cerrar mis ojos y ponerme a dormir. Las dudas no dejaban de aparecerse pero lo mejor era descansar y ya sabría mañana lo ocurrido.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente muy per muy adolorida mientras sentía algo que estaba apretando mi mano. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella y entonces caí en la cuenta de que todo era verdad. Spence se encontraba ahí, sosteniendo mi mano al igual que la noche anterior.

 _Pobre, debe de estar muy cansado._

Intenté incorporarme lentamente de la cama para no mover a Spence ni para rozar ninguna de mir heridas con las sábanas ni el colchón. Pero como siempre, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Con el colchón de la cama rocé una de las heridas más profundas y feas de mi espalda. Solté un grito ahogado pero Spence lo pareció escuchar también ya que empezó a moverse como si se estuviera despertando.

Intenté volver a mi antigua posición pero Spence se levantó de un solo golpe y me miró con cara de preocupado, feliz, aterrado, ruborizado, nervioso. Todo al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar reírme para mis adentros. Era tan lindo.

\- JJ, has despertado. Déjame ayudarte, no te preocupes yo ayudo a que te incorpores, no te muevas demasiado ¿Ok?. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Si quieres llamo al médico para que venga a chequearte, no vaya a ser que a alguna herida le haya pasado algo o tengas que tomar algún remedio especial que aún no nos dan...- Era impresionante, no podía parar de hablar, se notaba lo nervioso y preocupado que estaba pero a su vez alegre de verme.

No sé ni cómo ni cuándo pero cuando tomé conciencia me encontraba con mis labios sobre los suyos para que dejara de hablar. Aunque yo había querido hacer eso hace mucho tiempo atrás me aproveché de la oportunidad.

Nos alejamos un poco y ví como me miraba confundido, nervioso y alegre a la vez.

-Spence, yo también te amo.- Le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Su cara se sonrojó un instante para desviar la vista y luego volver a posarla en mis ojos.

\- Me... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije anoche? - Me preguntó con esa risita nerviosa que tanto me gustaba.

-Sí, y quería decir que yo también te amo Spencer Reid. -Lo miré y lo volví a besar. Él correspondió al beso casi al instante haciéndonos estremecer el uno al otro en un beso tan tierno pero lleno de pasión como ese.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ese fue mi One-Shot de JJ y Reid. Espero que les haya gustado ya que me esforcé al escribirlo haha.**

 **Dejen reviews y gracias. Para las personas que leyeron mi otro fic, les prometo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y que pueda subir un capítulo decente luego de haberlos hecho esperar como 2 años o más.**

 **Bye! :D**


End file.
